


爱无止歇

by buganxuanyan



Category: 434
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buganxuanyan/pseuds/buganxuanyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	爱无止歇

*

填了志愿以后，王俊凯就想着带易烊千玺出去玩几天。

王妈妈担心易烊千玺担心得很，给易烊千玺微信里转了好多钱，又心焦地给他打电话：“千千乖呀，要跟好小凯知不知道？在外面人生地不熟的，可不敢瞎跑，去哪儿都要两个人一起，带着手机，不行就打车，酒店总能找得到吧？”易烊千玺有些哭笑不得，知道王妈妈疼他，乖乖应了：“妈妈别担心我，我都知道的，王俊凯都做好计划了，我就跟着他，肯定不会出事儿！你放心好啦，让爸爸也别担心我～”易烊千玺电话里声音也轻轻柔柔，实在是乖得不行，王妈妈又嘱咐了好几句，才让易烊千玺把电话拿给王俊凯。

王俊凯正在收拾行李，拿过手机摸了摸易烊千玺的脸，才转身跟他妈说话：“妈。”王妈妈这回正经开口：“票什么的都订好了？妈妈知道你从小独立，不过要出远门儿还是要注意，带着千千不往危险的地方去，就去人多的景点，酒店也要选好一点的，安全第一。”王俊凯“嗯”了一声，看见易烊千玺正在收拾他刚才弄了一半的行李，心里一阵软，轻声开口：“千千一直说特别想你们，我们准备回来的时候去找你和爸爸，你们放宽心。”王妈妈听了，这下心里熨帖得不行。易烊千玺被他们从小养到大，心也跟他们贴得近，是实实在在的心肝宝贝，想到这还是多说了王俊凯几句：“乖儿子，你们都乖，一定一定照顾好千千啊。”王俊凯郑重地应了，又问了问家里的生意情况才挂电话。

易烊千玺回过头看他：“妈妈是不是还把我当小孩儿一样的，刚才还给我转零花钱，可疼我了～”王俊凯轻笑了笑，上前拉过他的手，把他抱在怀里坐在了床上，脸贴着脸和他说话：“我不疼你呀？”易烊千玺皱了皱鼻子小声抱怨：“你是管我管得严，凶死了，哪儿疼我了……”王俊凯无奈地看了看他，凑上去细细咬他的嘴角：“不疼你疼谁啊，嗯？全世界最疼你了。”王俊凯声音低低的，好像还带了点哑，贴着他的耳垂说这样的话，易烊千玺只觉得浑身燥热，脸唰地就红了，心脏怦怦地跳，往王俊凯怀里缩了缩：“你也就会这样哄我，凶起来的时候就都忘了，出门儿你可不能发脾气了……要不我就自己一个人玩儿，不带你。”王俊凯听罢，揉了揉他的手指头，警告地瞪了他一眼：“不准。”易烊千玺撇了撇嘴，知道王俊凯就这副德行，轻哼了一声以示不满，却也没再说什么。王俊凯看了他两眼，还是忍不住地往他脸蛋上亲了好几下，抚摸着拍了拍单薄的背脊哄他：“你乖。”

*

因为易烊千玺的父母准备7月中旬从国外回来陪他一段时间，所以两个人只计划了一个星期左右的时间出去玩儿。易烊千玺原本想去泰国或者菲律宾找个海岛待着，王俊凯却觉得东南亚那块儿隐患太多，天气也热，最后定了去日本。要出发的那天，易烊千玺一大早起来就兴致勃勃，吃早饭的时候都比寻常吃得多了一些，王俊凯知道他高兴，自己也高兴，早早到了机场办了行李托运，陪易烊千玺在机场慢慢逛。

易烊千玺手里拿了杯星冰乐，喝两口也递到王俊凯嘴边喂他喝两口，亲昵得过于自然，多多少少还是引人注目。他嘟了嘟嘴，转头看向王俊凯：“要不去贵宾室待着吧。”他一点儿都不觉得他们的关系有什么问题，他爱王俊凯，王俊凯也爱他，他们是不能分开的。如果有问题，他也只是怕爸爸妈妈们接受不了，怕他们伤心难过。但这是他们的家事，跟其他人却没丝毫相干。易烊千玺低垂了眉眼，冷下了眼神。

是的，这跟其他人都不相干。

王俊凯也不喜欢易烊千玺被别人盯着看，皱着眉环顾了一圈四周，牵住了易烊千玺的手往贵宾休息室走，捏了捏他的手心安抚他：“没事的～他们只是看我家易易长得好看。”话是有些老套，易烊千玺还是轻笑出了声，心里甜甜蜜蜜的，回握住了王俊凯的手，任他带着自己往前走：“你快得了吧～”

*

两个人先到的东京，下飞机也5点多了。易烊千玺早上起得早，飞机上也没有睡好，这会儿看着就有些困，背了个双肩包跟在王俊凯后面，迷迷瞪瞪地往打车的地方走。王俊凯推了两个箱子，抽不出手去牵他的手，只好让易烊千玺的手环在了他的胳膊上，偏过头轻声叫他：“宝宝给爸妈打个电话报平安好不好？”易烊千玺打了个哈欠，无所谓地点了点头：“好。”从王俊凯裤兜里掏出手机，开了国际流量给王妈妈发微信视频，王妈妈很快就接通，刚好看见易烊千玺又在打哈欠，笑着开口：“千千困啦？好辛苦是不是？快回酒店休息了，休息好了再出去玩。”易烊千玺抿了抿嘴，有点儿不好意思，摇摇头跟王妈妈报告：“不困，我和王俊凯刚下飞机，要去打车的地方了，一路上都很好～”说着把摄像头转向了王俊凯，王俊凯回头跟他妈打了声招呼：“千千早上起得早，这会儿累了点。”易烊千玺立刻瞪大了双眼盯着王俊凯，控诉他瞎说，王俊凯没理他，易烊千玺把摄像头又转回来，轻声细语地跟王妈妈又说了几句话，道了个别才把电话挂了。这下困意去了大半，伸手想接过王俊凯手里一个箱子，王俊凯没给他，示意他还把手搭在他胳膊上：“乖，我拿就行了，跟紧我。”

易烊千玺洗完澡，站在位于54楼的酒店房间里，从大大的落地窗前往外望，能看到东京塔，红白相间的塔身高高地矗立在那儿，但这样看着还是觉得有点远。听到王俊凯从浴室出来的声音，一脸期待地扭头问他：“咱们今天还来得及去东京塔吗？想去看。听说还有海贼王的展览～”王俊凯赤裸着上身走了过来，下巴抵在他肩头环抱住了他，闻了闻他身上散发出来的沐浴露的清香：“好，去看。饿不饿？”易烊千玺摇了摇头：“还行，路上看到好吃的再吃。”王俊凯笑了笑，在他肩头落下一个又一个细密的吻，易烊千玺觉得痒，笑着躲了躲。王俊凯知道他一心想出去逛，忍了忍欲望，转身从行李箱里拿了换洗衣服出来给易烊千玺穿，等收拾妥当，才带了他出门。

东京夏天也不热，晚风徐徐吹拂，易烊千玺牵着王俊凯的手这样走着，听见路人说的那种他听都听不懂的语言，心里快乐得简直要冒泡，突然就停了下来，王俊凯回头询问地看他，他凑上前，亲了亲王俊凯的嘴角：“高兴～”王俊凯止不住笑意，摸了摸他的头发，也亲了他一下，紧了紧两人相握的手，才又迈开步子。

这是陌生的国度，陌生的城市，没有人认识他们。  
牵手、拥抱、接吻，易烊千玺想要的，他都要给他。

*

东京塔倒没什么，但易烊千玺看海贼王看得兴起，买了一堆玩偶和纪念品，回到酒店都还在兴奋，被王俊凯抱在怀里才安生了下来，他想表达自己心里的愉悦，胡乱亲了王俊凯两下就往王俊凯的嘴里伸舌头，去舔他的虎牙。王俊凯拍了拍他的背，知道不用再忍，把易烊千玺身上的衣服脱了个干净，自己的衣服也脱光，边亲他边往他里面送指头。

易烊千玺抽了抽鼻子，觉得疼得厉害，咬在了王俊凯的肩头:“还是疼……”高二那年王俊凯第一次要他的时候他差点儿没疼得背过气去，到现在也没什么好转，刚开始那几下总是难受，易烊千玺除了忍，真想不通该怎么办……

王俊凯低头看了看他的脸，那小脸已经通红通红的，紧紧皱着眉在忍耐，让他心肝都颤动，在易烊千玺的眼皮上吻了又吻:“乖，很快就不疼了，嗯？”

话是这么说，等真的全根没入的时候，易烊千玺还是呜咽出了声，最讨厌的是王俊凯一进去就开始抽动，连给他喘气的机会都没有，易烊千玺眼眶刷地就红了，眼看着就要往下掉珠子。王俊凯没有停下，沙哑了嗓音开口:“宝宝叫哥哥。”易烊千玺原本只觉得疼，但被王俊凯规律地撞着，突然又察觉到一点儿舒服，轻声呻吟了一下:“嗯……哥哥……”王俊凯的眸子陡然加深，黑得像要滴墨:“乖宝宝，哥哥的乖宝宝，哥哥永远爱你。”易烊千玺这会儿混混沌沌的，又痛又舒服，晕乎乎像在天上飘着，不知道怎么着陆，只好用双手紧紧环着王俊凯的脖颈，随着他的动作而起伏。

王俊凯感觉到易烊千玺的适应，这下完全没了顾忌，放开了大力地抽动，每一次都顶到最深处，高级酒店的床都快支撑不住一样，随着他的动作发出吱吱呀呀的响声，易烊千玺全身都发红，又羞又燥，快感直达头皮，小腿肌肉都在发力，脚趾尖绷得紧紧的，死死夹着王俊凯的腰。

就这样又抽插了好一会儿，王俊凯的喘息越来越粗重，贴着易烊千玺的耳膜回响。易烊千玺咽下口唾液，都已经没有力气发出声音，一阵眩晕里，竟然被王俊凯插得直接射了出来，白液一股股喷在王俊凯和他自己的肚皮上，后穴也跟着收缩，引来王俊凯的一声闷哼，射在了他身体里面。

易烊千玺哭红了眼睛，心脏都快跳出胸腔，皱着眉去拍王俊凯:“你太坏了……”王俊凯倾身吻住了他的眼，在眼皮上舔了舔，沙哑着嗓子开口:“嗯，哥哥不好……把易易插得直接高潮了是不是？”易烊千玺睁大了双眼看他:“你你……你怎么还能说出来！”王俊凯轻声笑了出来，笑意里带了些饕餮过后的满足和散漫，撩起他的刘海，在他汗津津的额上，脸上和嘴上细细地亲了好一会儿，才抽身退出去。

易烊千玺早就羞得眼都不想睁开，被王俊凯抱到浴缸里清洗的时候也只是静静地趴在他怀里。王俊凯心里发软，手指轻柔地往外掏他射在他身体里的东西，一边在他耳边小声跟他说话:“明天我们去富士山，然后就在那附近的一个温泉酒店住，据说那个酒店有一个顶层温泉，正对着富士山的风光～宝宝喜不喜欢？”易烊千玺“嗯”了一声:“可惜现在没有雪……”王俊凯啄了啄他的耳朵尖:“是啊，夏天没有雪呢，所以这次先看看，如果喜欢，我们冬天再来一次，嗯？或者冬天我们去北海道也行～”

易烊千玺想了想:“到时候还可以出来玩儿？”这话背后，是现实的难题。寒假遇到过年，王俊凯每年这时候都很忙，要去公司帮忙，参与年终总结，公司的年会王俊凯也得去……王爸爸和王妈妈对王俊凯，一直都有着最好的期待……就像他爸爸妈妈一样，他们一直希望他出国读书，将来走学术的路子。

可是，他们真的是不能分开的。

王俊凯抬起了他的脸正视着他，一字一句对他说道:“你是我的宝宝，是我养大的带大的宝宝，没有人有资格抢走你，没有人可以让我们分开。我会努力给你想要的一切，让爸爸妈妈们认同我们。我爱你，永远爱你，绝对不会让你离开我。”

易烊千玺听罢，轻轻“嗯”了一声，心里的波澜瞬间又被抚平了下去，泛起一些甜蜜的泡沫。

他永远都相信哥哥。  
他只要哥哥。

*

第二天早上睡好了才出发的，除了吃早饭时易烊千玺吃不惯酒店日式早餐里的一两样菜色被王俊凯教训了两句之外，等穿好衣服戴上渔夫帽，又是看着就让人喜欢的矜贵小少爷。王俊凯在电梯里也忍不住拉过他亲了两下，易烊千玺低了头乖顺地让他亲，眼角眉梢都是浅浅的笑意，心情好得不得了。

去富士山要坐大巴，差不多一个小时，易烊千玺趁着王俊凯办退房，偷偷溜到了酒店旁边的便利店买车上吃的零食。等王俊凯办好一扭头，就没看见人影，想了一下才往便利店走，隔着窗户就看见易烊千玺蹲在零食架子前，王俊凯进了店门，把他拉了站起来，皱眉问他:“乱跑什么？”易烊千玺这会儿不怕他，手里举着两包软糖:“诶王俊凯，我看有人推荐这个了，想吃～”王俊凯还是瞪了他一眼，从他手里接过糖果，把一包放回架子上，拿着另一包去结账。易烊千玺撇了撇嘴，小声嘟囔:“小气。”

王俊凯听见回头看他:“这一包也不想要了是不是？”易烊千玺不爱吃饭的毛病就没彻底好过，平常王俊凯绝对不让他吃零食的。本来想着这都出来旅游了，应该可以随心所欲一点吧，结果还是只给吃一包糖果，这么一想真是满腹委屈，嘟了嘟嘴跟王俊凯抗议:“你又来！说了出来不能凶的！”王俊凯掏钱结账，没顾上理他，等走出店门才去牵易烊千玺的手，把人圈在怀里哄了哄:“中午和晚上好好吃饭，睡觉前再带你去一趟便利店，到时候多买些，好不好？”易烊千玺轻哼了一声，别别扭扭的倒也接受了，末了还是忍不住抬头朝王俊凯笑了笑。那张细嫩又青涩的脸真是好看得不行，让王俊凯心里的微风一阵又一阵地吹，像这波澜起伏的对眼前人的爱意一样，无可止歇。

*

到了温泉酒店才知道，他们的房间没办法安排能看到富士山的温泉，那个顶层温泉是公共的，开放给男士的时间是晚上6点到9点。

易烊千玺把双肩包往床上一扔，先去看了看他们房间配的私汤，小庭院里景色别致，看着倒也挺好，可跟想象中能看到富士山的感觉还是大有不同，转身去抱王俊凯的腰:“那咱们就去顶层温泉呗，边泡温泉边看富士山，多难得的人生体验啊，而且得早点去，天黑了就看不到了。”王俊凯想都不用想就回答:“不行。”

易烊千玺垮了一张脸，放开王俊凯:“为什么啊？”王俊凯带着他去浴室洗手，才又开口:“公共的，有别人。”易烊千玺就知道，王俊凯这占有欲也太过分了。挥了挥满手的水满不在乎地说:“哎哟没事儿，大家都是男的，有什么好在意的，而且也没人会盯着别人看吧，那多变态。”王俊凯冷下一张脸，沉声问他:“你再说一遍？”易烊千玺抽了抽鼻子，有些迟疑:“那多变态……”“上一句。”“大家都是男的有什么好在意的……”

王俊凯冷笑了一声:“易烊千玺，你找打是不是？我什么时候教的你不用在意？”易烊千玺不说话，撇了嘴生气，转身就往外走。被王俊凯拉住了，抽也抽不动手，这一下更气，转身打了王俊凯两下:“出来旅游的，你就不能少管一点儿？别人都能去泡温泉，为什么我不行！你怎么这么讨厌！”

王俊凯任他打了两下，也不言语，这事儿根本没有商量余地。易烊千玺自己可以不在意，但是他不行。他的宝宝身上有多漂亮，这世上的人想都想不到，他不会允许易烊千玺被其他人觊觎。看了看易烊千玺气得发红的眼眶，微微眯了眯眼:

“你想都不要想。”

*

易烊千玺趴在被窝里闭着眼，睡也睡不着，跟王俊凯生闷气。刚才王俊凯让他起来出去逛一逛，他也装睡蒙混过去了，反正是不想理王俊凯。后来王俊凯就出去了，也不知道去干什么，这会儿都还没回来。易烊千玺想到这就一团火，刚想拿手机出来找人，看到他妈发的视频请求。易烊千玺坐了起来，按了接通，张口就是委屈:“妈妈～”

易妈妈一听不得了，孩子这是怎么了，赶紧柔声细语地安慰:“啊呀，我们千千怎么啦？不是在日本呢吗？玩的不开心啊？”易烊千玺微微红了点眼眶，可也不想说王俊凯的不是，回答他妈:“没，挺开心的，就是饿了，正准备出去吃饭呢～”易妈妈这才放了心:“好好好，出去吃好吃的，带着银行卡呢吗？现金呢？够不够？要跟小凯一起，听到没有？”易烊千玺“噗嗤”笑了出来，他爸妈常年跟着科考队满世界跑，平常又不用购物花钱，估计还不知道现在微信和支付宝已经这么方便了，连国外都早就普及。但笑完又有些心酸，轻声回应他妈妈:“有，卡也带了，钱也带了，等会儿我就和王俊凯去吃好吃的，我给你拍照片……”顿了顿，又说:“妈妈，我想你了，也想爸爸，我给你们带礼物回去，等你们回国就能给你们了。”这最后一句话听得易妈妈眼泪都快下来，一年到头见不到几面的孩子，跟自己还是这么亲，这么乖巧听话，一看就是被好好宠着爱着养大的，心里有对易烊千玺的愧疚，也有对自己好朋友一家的感谢，更知道这中间多亏了王俊凯这个哥哥。她忍了忍眼泪，笑笑地应了:“好，妈妈太期待了～去吃饭吧，要听哥哥的话，你是大孩子了，不能老让哥哥操心，知不知道？”易烊千玺点了点头，跟他妈道了个别，等放下手机一抬头，才发现王俊凯不知道什么时候起站在房间门口静静地看他。

他只看了王俊凯一眼，就低下了头，眼泪叭叭地往下掉，这是真觉得委屈了。王俊凯闭了闭眼，才朝他走过来，坐在他旁边把他圈在了怀里，一下一下拍着背给易烊千玺顺气，自己的嗓子也跟着发紧:“宝宝……”易烊千玺揪住了他的衣领，呜呜咽咽着抽泣，什么也顾不得了:“你欺负我……妈妈也让我听你的话，干妈也让我听你的话，谁都让我听你的话，我已经很听话很听话了，你还欺负我……”王俊凯咬住了自己的口腔内壁，心里一抽一抽地疼，把易烊千玺放倒在床上，紧紧环住了他，吻在他被眼泪润湿的咸咸的脸蛋上:“听话的，宝宝最听话了，哥哥知道……我错了好不好？嗯？你打哥哥吧，多打几下，好不好？不哭了宝宝，乖宝宝。”易烊千玺听他态度软了下来，这下更是哭得上气不接下气:“那你刚才干什么去了，你不理我，把我一个人留在这儿好久，你故意的，你就想让我伤心……”王俊凯撩起他被汗水泪水浸得透透的刘海，指腹擦了擦他眼睛周围的水迹:“嗯，我不好，我不该把宝宝一个人留在房间……哥哥刚才去找酒店的工作人员了，他们答应给我们多留半个小时的时间，我们等温泉关闭了，9点以后去，可以待到9点半，只有宝宝和我，好不好？嗯？”

易烊千玺抽了抽鼻子，抬起一双朦胧的泪眼看王俊凯，气还喘不顺，抽抽搭搭地问:“什……么？你……你是怎么说的？”王俊凯心里真是又疼又软，亲了亲他小小一粒的唇珠，把他在怀里又紧了紧:“我说我的宝宝期待了好久，请他们务必要帮我，让我的宝宝得偿所愿啊～”易烊千玺这下完全不哭了，咬了咬嘴唇:“那你给了多少钱……”他想起微信里王妈妈给他转的钱，又想起背包里装着的好多张他爸他妈留给他的信用卡，觉得不管怎么样也能承受得起的，王俊凯没钱了没关系，他还有。王俊凯哭笑不得，轻笑出声:“没给钱，真的，真心实意地请他们帮忙，他们就答应了～”

易烊千玺睁大了双眼:“那也……太好了吧。”王俊凯这才起身，去桌上抽了两张纸巾，把易烊千玺脸上脖子上的泪和汗轻轻擦干:“是啊，所以快起来了，我们出去吃饭，然后回来去泡顶层温泉。”易烊千玺的嘴角一下子又忍不住翘了起来，梨涡若隐若现地止不住笑意，抬起手去勾王俊凯的脖子，还是要给自己讨一个理:“你下次可不能一声不吭就走的……”王俊凯专注地看了看他的眼睛，郑重地回答:“嗯，下次不了。”

顶层温泉真是名不虚传，坐在温暖的泉水里泡着，眼前就是富士山，夏天天色黑得晚，这会儿也能依稀看到点轮廓。易烊千玺笑意盈盈地趴在石砌的栏上，就着月色往山的方向望。王俊凯摸了摸他光滑的背脊，侧着头在他耳边说话:“喜不喜欢？”易烊千玺点点头:“喜欢～就算现在山顶没有雪，也好看。”王俊凯勾了嘴角微笑，亲在易烊千玺因为泡温泉而红红的耳尖上，脑子里浮现出那句歌词:“谁能凭爱意将富士山私有？”……谁都不可能凭爱意就将富士山私有，但那有什么关系呢？

他一点儿都不想私有富士山。

他一点儿都不想去争抢这世界。

他想要的，从来都只是易烊千玺。他要用他的爱意，用他的全心，用他的一切的一切，把易烊千玺牢牢缚在他的身边，义无反顾，勇往直前。

*

到了最后两天他们才又回了东京，这次主要是买礼物。给两家爸爸妈妈的，给家里帮他们做了快六年饭的阿姨的，还有给两家其他亲戚的，易烊千玺在银座逛了逛就有些不耐烦，他也不是喜欢逛街买东西的人，等把两家父母的礼物定了，到后面就都听王俊凯的了，王俊凯也省事儿，直接找了个导购让他去买，带着易烊千玺专门找好吃的。

最后一晚易烊千玺想吃海鲜，但不知道是吃了哪一种生鱼片导致的，晚上回到酒店才发现过敏，身上起了些小疹子，胳膊腿上脖子上，连胸前都有，红红的一小片一小片，浮在易烊千玺细嫩的皮肤上，让人触目惊心。王俊凯脸色沉得像暴风雨前的夜晚，让酒店一个会说中文的工作人员带着他们直奔医院。易烊千玺痒得难受，但双手被王俊凯牢牢抓着不让他挠，只好低垂了脑袋郁闷，那小模样别提多委屈……王俊凯心里着急，眼睛片刻都不离开易烊千玺，只在听到医生说没什么关系，吃两片过敏药就可以了的时候，脸色才好了一点点。

回到酒店先吃了药，王俊凯看着易烊千玺安安全全躺在床上，舒了口气，才转身收拾起他们的行李。易烊千玺看王俊凯冷冷淡淡，撇了撇嘴在床上叫他:“王俊凯……”王俊凯扭头看了看他，见他只是无聊就没再管:“好好睡你的觉。”易烊千玺这下不干了，从床上坐了起来，张开双手朝他喊:“哥哥……”

王俊凯顿了顿，还是放下东西走了过来坐在床沿上，额头抵着易烊千玺的额头，长长地叹了口气:“我没有照顾好你。”易烊千玺就知道他是在自责，王俊凯总是这样，自己有一点小伤小病，王俊凯都会自责。他飞快地抬起头摇了摇:“不是，谁知道会过敏啊……”说罢抿着嘴笑了笑，双手往王俊凯脖子上环:“不痒了，我不挠……你笑一笑给我看～”

王俊凯抬眼，看了看易烊千玺脸上层层荡漾的笑意，张开双手把他抱在了怀里:“乖～回去我们找医院做一个过敏源的筛查，下次就知道还有什么不能吃了，嗯？”易烊千玺对这种事无所谓的很，闻言也只是顺从地点点头，王俊凯说什么就是什么呗，要是不去做检查，指不定王俊凯还要怎么操心。

过敏药吃了就让人发困，这会儿药效上来了，易烊千玺眼睛都撑不住。王俊凯抱着他轻轻拍着背，看他睡着了才又起来继续收拾。等他弄妥当上床睡觉时，脱了易烊千玺的衣服仔仔细细看了一遍身上，红疹消了大半，胸前腿上又恢复了平滑细腻的光泽，王俊凯彻底安下了心，赤身裸体地把易烊千玺拢在自己怀里，才沉沉睡去。

*

两个人刚出机场，王俊凯就接到了司机的电话，易烊千玺正懒懒的跟在王俊凯后面，手上一点儿东西都没拿，全都在王俊凯那儿，推了两个箱子，背了两个包，箱子上还放了一个大大的装礼物的包袋。司机远远看见他们，赶紧小跑了过来从王俊凯手上接过箱子，笑着跟他们说:“小凯，千千，辛苦了，王总下午有个会，没办法自己过来接你们。”

王俊凯叫了声“张叔”，冲老司机笑了笑:“没事儿，麻烦您了。”易烊千玺知道从这一刻开始，不可能再无所顾忌地去牵王俊凯的手了，他缩回了手臂，规规矩矩地站到了离王俊凯半步远的地方，抬眼也冲司机温和地笑了笑:“张叔～”

王俊凯路上接了他妈的电话，让他们回家洗漱洗漱休息一下，晚上一起在外面吃饭。他看着坐在另一侧望着车窗外发呆的易烊千玺，轻轻“嗯”了一声。挂了电话，伸手摸了摸易烊千玺的手臂，冰冰凉一小截，抬头跟司机说了声:“张叔，把空调开高一点吧。”听见司机应了一声，才低声问易烊千玺:“要不要睡一会儿？”

易烊千玺扭头看了看他，摇摇头:“不睡了。”王俊凯从心底叹了口气，把他拉得离自己近了点，头按到了自己的肩膀上，嘴唇贴着他的刘海，用只有两个人听得到的声音小声说:“乖，睡一会儿，机场到家还要40分钟。”易烊千玺轻轻皱了皱鼻子，没再说什么，闭上了眼睛。

司机从后视镜里看了他们一眼，笑笑地跟王俊凯说话:“还是这么乖，从小就听你的话，兄弟两个感情真是好。”张叔跟了他爸很久，知道他们家的事情。王俊凯听他说易烊千玺乖，也忍不住勾了勾嘴角，简简单单应了一句:“是啊。”

小脾气也好，小毛病也好，王俊凯自己惯出来的，就觉得归根到底都不是什么大问题。

最重要的是，不管时间以什么样的速度前进着，易烊千玺一直乖乖地在自己身边，健健康康，安安稳稳。

*

王父王母的生意是从这座海滨城市发家的，后来干脆就把公司开在了这里，一年到头倒有大部分时间都在这生活和工作。他们心里不是没有愧疚，刚开始太难，就算把王俊凯和易烊千玺接过来也一样无力照顾。到生意步入正轨，逐渐有了起色以后，王俊凯也已经有了足够的能力去照顾自己和易烊千玺，王父王母跟他商量了几次，王俊凯都不太愿意过来，再说老家那边也有爷爷奶奶，老人家过个周末还是想看看孙子。这么一想，也就随了他。

但暑假寒假的时候，王俊凯总要带着易烊千玺过来这边儿住段时间，上了高中以后，也开始跟着他爸去公司看看，他们家就他一个孩子，不出意外的话，这事业以后都是他的。但怕就怕在出意外，他早就做好了打算，现在对这些事情上点心，能多学就多学点，就算以后他和易烊千玺瞒不下去了，不能被原谅了甚至被逐出家门了，他也能有一些本事，保证易烊千玺的吃穿住行。

易烊千玺大概没想那么多，他喜欢过来，因为这里有爱他和他爱的干爸干妈，有王俊凯陪着他，有大海，还有一个他很喜欢的国宝级绘画老师。易烊千玺每个假期过来，都会到那位老师家里上课，接受专门的指点。他有着很高的艺术天分，绘画、书法之类的全都不在话下，王俊凯发现这一点后就跟他爸妈说了说，此后都在不间断地给易烊千玺培训，在老家那边儿也请了专门的老师在教，每周末上两个小时的课是最最基本的，有时候易烊千玺兴致好，王俊凯也会陪他多画一会儿。

他从来没有明确想过要让易烊千玺做一个什么样的工作，在他看来，养好易烊千玺就是他的责任，他想要他的宝宝过得开心富足，而不要他去为了生计烦忧。如果易烊千玺喜欢，可以每天就画点画，听音乐，看电影，或者去挖掘别的兴趣爱好，他都会让他达成所愿，他也一定会有办法让他达成所愿，不管这需要他付出多少时间和精力去学习，去工作，去拼搏和努力。

两个人没怎么正经地讨论过这些问题，直到易烊千玺填志愿的时候坚持选了法律系，他才渐渐明白过来……因为他去学了金融和管理，所以易烊千玺想去学法律，财务和合规是一个公司持续发展的根本，是所有管理层不能不懂也不能避开的难题，只有这两块儿理顺了，才有可能真正做大做强。易烊千玺从来不说，但他一直都懂，他懂王俊凯肩上背负的责任，也懂王父王母对王俊凯的期待，他早就……把自己的人生计划在了王俊凯的人生里，早就做好了跟他一起拼搏努力的打算，也早就做好了，无论在前方等着他们的是什么，都会和王俊凯一起面对的准备。

王俊凯想到这，悄悄握住了他的手，将他的手心贴在自己的手心里，心里是一层又一层的爱意，快要淹没到他的口鼻处，让他无法呼吸。易烊千玺却在这时动了动，对王俊凯与生俱来的熟悉和敏感，让他在睡梦里也有些不同寻常的感觉，抬起头看向王俊凯的眼睛，无声地张口:“怎么了？”

王俊凯笑了笑，没说话，只是温柔地看着他。车子拐了一个弯停下，易烊千玺往车窗外看了看，到他们家别墅门口了。张叔先下了车给他们开车门，又去开后备厢拿行李，易烊千玺扯了扯王俊凯的手指尖，唤他的名字:“王俊凯？”王俊凯“嗯”了一声，这才不再看他，下车去帮着张叔往家里搬行李。

*

易烊千玺换了王俊凯给他拿的拖鞋，问道:“爸爸妈妈还在忙啊？”王俊凯等他换好，牵了他往沙发上走，坐下把他抱在了腿上:“等会儿我们收拾一下出去找他们，晚上要一起和合作伙伴吃饭。宝宝累不累？”易烊千玺“噢”了一声:“还行吧……”低头绕着王俊凯的手指玩儿，嘱咐他道:“你可注意点儿，别老看我，也别在饭桌上管我，别让爸妈看出来……”易烊千玺心里那根弦绷得紧紧的。

王俊凯没说话，盯着他低垂的睫毛看了一会儿，还是“嗯”了一声:“自己会乖乖吃饭？”易烊千玺顺从地点了点头:“我会吃的。”王俊凯这才笑了笑，凑上去亲他的嘴，易烊千玺乖乖张开了嘴让王俊凯的舌头进去，在他的口腔里舔了一圈，才舌尖勾着舌尖的静静地吻着。

也就这一会儿的温存了。

在这里，房间是分着的。  
在这里，他们只是兄弟。  
在这里，他们不能是爱人。

*

两个人洗了个澡收拾了一下，要出门儿的时候，王妈妈打了个电话过来，易烊千玺听着王俊凯在跟她商量给客户带什么礼物的事情，也没太在意。挂了电话，王俊凯进书房拿了个包好的画框出来，易烊千玺才发现这是自己之前画的一幅油画，愣了愣问王俊凯:“要干嘛呀？”王俊凯对他笑了笑:“不好空手去，送人家一个礼物。”

易烊千玺撇了撇嘴:“这又拿不出手……”都是他平常在老师家里画着玩儿的。王俊凯哭笑不得地摸了摸他的脸，示意他换鞋子:“说什么傻话，宝宝的画不比那些画家差，送出去有面子。”易烊千玺心里还是不怎么信的，但听见王俊凯夸他也觉得高兴，轻哼了一声没再说什么，等王俊凯也换好鞋，跟他一起出了门上车。

他们先去的公司跟王父王母汇合，易烊千玺到办公室看见王妈妈，伸手就把人抱了个满怀:“妈妈我来了～”王妈妈被他抱着差点没站稳，笑着去拍他的背:“乖儿子！想死妈妈了～”拉着他转了一圈，又念叨:“我儿子怎么还是这么瘦，又不好好吃饭啊？最近你哥没管你？”易烊千玺松开王妈妈，这才笑意盈盈地跟她撒娇:“哎哟别提了，您都想象不到王俊凯有多凶，每天被他说得耳朵都生茧子，您就别再嫌弃我瘦了～”刚说完，王俊凯跟王父走了进来，看了他一眼:“还跟妈妈告状啊？”

易烊千玺看见他，嘬了嘬嘴唇，还来不及说话，王父冲易烊千玺招了招手:“千千来，爸爸看看你长高没有？”易烊千玺赶紧站到王爸爸身边给他比画自己的身高:“爸～高考前还只到这儿来着，高考完心情好，没压力，就长高了不少。”王爸爸摸了摸他的脑袋:“嗯，跟你哥差不多高了，就是瘦，吃得不够多。等会儿吃饭时坐到爸爸旁边来，爸爸看着你吃。”易烊千玺顿时苦了一张脸，朝王俊凯看了看，又去看王妈妈:“妈妈，爸还把我当小孩儿，哪有大学生还被看着吃饭的，你快点儿说说他吧。”

一家人都被逗笑，王俊凯眼里也透了些笑意，勾了嘴角温温柔柔地看他。易烊千玺不知怎么觉得脸红心跳，又觉得心里酸酸的发胀，爸爸妈妈对他这么好，要是知道自己把他们唯一的儿子拐跑了，到时候真不知道该怎么办。

*

进了包厢才知道这饭局规模还不小，王父王母这边带了两个儿子和几个心腹，合作伙伴梁伯伯那儿也带了好几个人，其中一个女孩子，文文静静地坐着，王妈妈一见她就眉开眼笑，拉着王俊凯和易烊千玺过去:“文文，来这是阿姨的小儿子，叫千玺，跟你和小凯一样也是今年高考，志愿都报在北京了，你们年轻人好好聊聊～”那女生站起来笑得甜美:“阿姨好，小凯，千玺，你们好～”

王俊凯点点头:“你好。”他没想到梁以文也会来。上次寒假的时候，易烊千玺去了国外跟他爸妈一起过，就只有王俊凯过来，也就是那次的公司年会上见了梁以文一面。转头去看易烊千玺，易烊千玺面色如常，冲那女孩儿笑了笑，礼貌地打了声招呼。他对别人向来冷淡了一些，但礼貌周全，进退有度，这方面从来不需要王俊凯操心。还没有进一步的交流，就听见王爸爸在招呼他俩过去，把画框拿起来给生意伙伴洋洋得意地介绍:“来来来，老梁，看看我小儿子画的画，这可是打小师从乔老的功底。”易烊千玺站到了王爸爸身后，脸上挂了丝腼腆的笑意，跟着王俊凯一起叫了声:“伯伯～”

那位梁伯伯接过画框，惊叹道:“画得真是好，千玺是吧？总是听老王说起你，真是优秀啊。”说罢抬头看了看他们，又冲王爸爸开口:“两个儿子都这么帅气，一表人才，听说高考都考得不错？前途无量啊！”王爸爸这下笑得合不拢嘴了，拍了拍王俊凯和易烊千玺的肩膀:“那是，别的不说，光我们家俩小子这长相，就够我跟别人吹的。”梁伯伯听见，笑着“嘁”了一声:“嘿哟，这有你老王什么功劳，还好孩子们长得不像你。”这话一出，所有人都笑了起来，气氛真可称得上融洽，看得出来两家合作关系挺好，王父王母跟梁伯伯梁伯母也都彼此相熟，那这次吃饭估计是为了介绍两家的小一辈了？王俊凯跟那个女生，以前就认识……而他不知道。易烊千玺正低了头心不在焉地想着，那个叫梁以文的女生也被梁伯伯叫了过来，三个人又打了次招呼，才开始落座。

王爸爸还真的就要易烊千玺坐到他旁边来，易烊千玺皱了皱小脸，万分不情愿，要是被看着吃饭，那也太丢人了……王俊凯也不太喜欢这样的安排，他爸不知道易烊千玺的习惯，不知道他能吃什么，不能吃什么，肯定是会一股脑给他碗里夹菜的。而他爸爸夹的菜，易烊千玺又一定会吃，到时候不知道胃里会不会难受。他微微上前了两步，趁着大家都在谦让座位的时候跟他爸小声说了说:“千千在日本吃东西过敏了，还没好全，还是我看着他一点儿吧。”王爸爸听罢，也知道自己对孩子的饮食习惯了解得并不多，点了点头:“好，你照顾好弟弟。”

易烊千玺坐到了王俊凯左手边，他自己左手边儿挨着王妈妈，扭了扭头一本正经跟王妈妈说话:“妈，你可别给我夹菜，我自己吃～”王妈妈听罢，忍不住上手捏了捏他的脸蛋:“你以为我还会信啊？吃饭在你这儿就是个老大难，哎哟操心死妈妈了。你等会儿好好看看，人家文文一个小姑娘，都比你吃得乖～”易烊千玺撇了撇嘴:“嗨，那都是王俊凯跟您瞎说的，我吃饭挺好的，顿顿都能吃饱。本来吃饭就是，吃饱不就行了么～”王俊凯在旁边听着易烊千玺跟他妈这种普普通通又可可爱爱的对话，无声地笑了笑，桌布底下，轻轻捏了捏易烊千玺的手心。

*

易烊千玺今天还真的好好吃饭了，每道菜都夹了几口尝了尝，米饭也吃完了一碗。王俊凯看了他好几次，知道他是不想让自己在别人面前太顾着他而让别人看出点什么。平常易烊千玺皮皮闹闹的不听话，可一旦这么懂事又让他觉得心疼，只是这会儿什么都不能做，只好把左手伸到桌子底下揉了揉易烊千玺的膝盖。易烊千玺没看他，伸手给王妈妈碗里夹了块她喜欢吃的鱼肉。

王爸爸带了几瓶酒过来的，易烊千玺知道今天肯定要喝酒。他没怎么喝过酒，王俊凯从来不让他喝，要喝也就是这两年过来这边儿的时候，跟王爸爸在饭桌上喝一小杯意思一下。这次也是，王爸爸知道了易烊千玺过敏的事情，早先就跟梁伯伯说了小儿子这两天生病不能喝酒，大家起身碰杯的时候，王俊凯给他倒了杯果汁替代。但王俊凯是逃不脱了，梁伯伯那边的人已经开始一口一个“小王总”地叫着，酒都来来回回敬了好几轮，他偷偷瞥了他几眼，小声跟王妈妈说:“王俊凯眼睛都红了，我看是不能喝了。”王妈妈安抚地拍了拍他的手背:“妈妈知道，但是你哥哥自己也知道分寸的～”

她心底叹了口气，也是满满的心疼，亲儿子从小就懂事又独立，什么都不用他们操心，别人家的小孩儿十几岁都还在瞎胡闹的阶段，王俊凯已经懂得来公司给他们帮忙，也不知道这是从哪儿来的这么强的责任感。她抬起手，摸了摸易烊千玺后脑勺上柔软的头发，也许……真的是来自于这么一个弟弟。

*

王俊凯没有喝醉，脑子里还有清明，所以也还能控制得住自己，没有在饭桌上盯着易烊千玺的脸看。他忍了忍喉间泛上来的酒气，拿起手边搁着的易烊千玺的茶杯喝了一口茶，听见梁伯伯开口:“我们家文文也是报的北京的大学，回头你们都在那边儿，还能互相照应一下，小凯千玺能力都这么强，文文要是在北京遇到什么难题，可要麻烦你们了。”王俊凯顿了一下，放下茶杯，手指捻了捻茶杯的边缘，抬起头微笑道:“应该的，梁伯伯放心吧。”易烊千玺也抬了头，跟在他后面应了一声:“是，您放心。”

回去的时候两辆车，易烊千玺跟王俊凯还是坐张叔的车。上了车，易烊千玺缩在了一边沉默不语，离王俊凯远远儿的。王俊凯揉了揉眉心，拉了拉他的手腕:“过来点。”易烊千玺没动。王俊凯看了一眼开着车的张叔，又开口:“让我靠一会儿，我头晕。”

易烊千玺这才扭头看了看他，王俊凯喝酒不上脸，只在眼眶周围红红的，他看了一眼就不忍心再看。屁股往王俊凯那边儿挪了挪，王俊凯拉过了他，把头枕到了他的肩上，两个人都没再说话。

*

回到家，易烊千玺拿了礼物给王妈妈，跟她聊在日本的见闻，王俊凯陪了他们一会儿，又去书房跟他爸说了一会儿话，等他洗完澡已经是晚上12点，王父王母休息了，易烊千玺的房门也关得紧紧的。他在他门外站了一会儿，还是轻轻地推开了门，易烊千玺正安安静静地坐在床头，抱着膝盖发呆。

王俊凯坐到了他旁边，把他抱在怀里，哑着嗓子叫了一声:“宝宝。”易烊千玺抬头，摸了摸他的脸:“嗯。”小声问他:“你难不难受？”王俊凯摇了摇头，把他的手指拿过来在嘴边轻吻了一下:“不难受，宝宝今天吃饭很乖，哥哥就不难受。”易烊千玺撇了撇嘴，还是忍不住委屈:“我有一点儿难受……最后不该喝妈妈给的那碗汤的，放凉了，有点儿油。”王俊凯皱了眉:“想不想吐？”易烊千玺摇了摇头:“不想，就是有点儿不舒服……你揉揉就好了。”王俊凯没再开口，让他躺平了，从身后抱住他，一下又一下，没一点儿不耐烦地轻揉他的胃。

“妈妈是不是给你相亲啊？”易烊千玺突然又轻声说了这么一句，不仔细听都听不见，但王俊凯听见了。他动了动，把易烊千玺翻了个身正对着自己，脸贴上易烊千玺冰冰凉的脸蛋跟他说话:“没有，妈妈不是那个意思。”易烊千玺小声抽了抽鼻子:“就算现在没有，以后也会有。”顿了顿:“妈妈觉得那个文文很好……”王俊凯闻言，把他抱得更紧了些，在他鼻尖上亲了一下:“不是的，妈妈只是觉得我们是同龄人，所以希望我们跟她认识一下。不管在我的心里，还是在爸爸妈妈心里，宝宝都是最好的。”

易烊千玺听得眼睫毛一颤一颤，连带着让王俊凯的心肝也颤，他想了想，又说:“寒假过来那次，在年会上见过她一面，哥哥觉得她不重要，所以没有告诉你，今天又见到才想起来的，并不是故意不跟你说。宝宝不生气，好不好？”易烊千玺嘟了嘟嘴:“我才懒得生气……”他才不像王俊凯那样，连他跟班上的女生多说几句话都要板下一张脸生他好大的气。

王俊凯弯了眉眼朝他笑:“那宝宝不要不开心，好不好？”易烊千玺揪了揪他的领子，轻“哼”了一声:“刚才有一点不开心……你下次要记得说，谁知道还有多少合作伙伴有女儿啊？”

王俊凯只“嗯”了一声，沉沉地盯着他看了一会儿，往后撩起他的刘海在他额头上吻了一下才又说:“多少都和我们没关系，我是宝宝的，宝宝是我的，是不是？”易烊千玺这下也忍不住勾了嘴角:“行吧～你快点儿回房间，别让爸爸妈妈发现。”王俊凯没动，把手掌覆在了他的胃上:“再揉揉，宝宝不难受了我再走。”易烊千玺摇了摇头:“没那么难受了……”但还是抬起胳膊环住了王俊凯的肩头，往他嘴唇上很轻地亲了一下:

“我好爱你。”

*

易烊千玺第二天早上是被电话吵醒的，看了一眼是王俊凯，接通了问他:“你不在家啊？”王俊凯“嗯”了一声:“早上太早了，没叫你，起来吃早饭，在锅里热着。”易烊千玺揉了揉眼睛，“噢”了一声，还是没完全醒。王俊凯的嘴角柔和了下来，电话那头小声地哄他:“乖，起来了，吃完早饭过来公司。”

易烊千玺从床上坐了起来，打开房门往客厅走:“不去公司了，我想去看看老师～”王俊凯想了想:“那在家等我，我跟你一起去。”“你能回来啊？我自己去就行了，就让张叔送我呗。”王俊凯到底还是没答应:“等我一会儿。”

要出发的时候，王俊凯去跟他爸他妈说了声，王妈妈有些讶异:“要回去？”王俊凯应了一声:“千千要去看望乔老，我回去收拾些礼物给他一块儿带过去。”王妈妈点了点头:“那应该的，去吧。下午你看看，要不就别过来了，带千千出去玩儿。”王俊凯笑了笑:“没事儿，我们一块儿过来。”

王俊凯回到家的时候，易烊千玺还在慢悠悠吃他那点儿早饭，看见王俊凯一脸惊讶:“这么快？我还在吃呢……”王俊凯坐到了他旁边的餐椅上，伸手去揽他的腰，被易烊千玺往嘴里喂了一口鸡蛋，他嚼了嚼咽下去，问易烊千玺:“早上起来喝温水没有？”易烊千玺点了点头:“喝了半杯的。你几点起的？”“七点，爸妈六点多就起了。”易烊千玺瞪大了眼睛:“那谁做的早饭啊？”“阿姨这几天休假，妈妈怕你吃不惯外面买的，亲自做的。”易烊千玺听罢嘟了嘟嘴，拍了拍王俊凯放在他腰上的手:“你快放开点儿，我要把饭都吃完。”说着端起了碗大口喝粥，王俊凯心里一下软得不成样儿，探头亲了亲他快要埋在碗里头的脸颊，柔声说道:“你乖。”

*

易烊千玺下午跟着王俊凯去了公司，王俊凯年龄摆在这，在公司也不是真的要参与什么工作，就是拿公司这段时间的报表和项目资料一项项地过，至少做到知道公司发展情况。他要看的东西多，就跟王父王母要了个小会议室，文件摆了满满一桌。易烊千玺先去跟王父王母打了招呼，进来会议室的时候咋了咋舌:“这半年有这么多资料啊？”

王俊凯淡淡“嗯”了一声:“业绩在往上走。”易烊千玺抓了抓头发，坐到了他旁边儿去，跟他一起看了起来。易烊千玺脑子好，看了几份就知道大概是个什么模式，但这些资料看着枯燥，没一会儿就犯困，王俊凯摸了摸他的背，凑到他耳边用只有两个人听得见的声音说:“宝宝去妈妈办公室睡吧，那边儿有沙发。要不回家也行，让张叔先送你回去，晚上我接你出去吃饭。”易烊千玺摇了摇头:“我在这陪你。”王俊凯无奈，只好去隔壁稍大一点的会议室搬了个舒服点儿的皮椅过来，让易烊千玺坐上面睡觉。

易烊千玺也不挑，靠在椅背上没一会儿就睡了过去。等王俊凯从财务办公室请教问题回来，就看见易烊千玺连姿势都变了，两条腿翘在另一个椅子上，歪着头睡得香甜。他有点儿哭笑不得，返身关好了门，走了过去把人的头摆正，摸着脸就有一些忍不住地往上亲。易烊千玺本来还梦得云里雾里，突然感觉被王俊凯亲了一口，一下子就惊醒了，肾上腺素都飙升。下意识往会议室门口看了一眼，“啪”地打掉了王俊凯摸他脸的手:“靠你疯了！这是公司，会被人看见的！”王俊凯也往会议室门口看了看，没什么异样，握住易烊千玺的手笃定地开口:“不会。”易烊千玺简直无语:“你……万一被人推门进来怎么办。”

危险无处不在，而有些后果，他们现在承受不起。

如果控制不了表达情爱的代价是失去王俊凯，他宁愿在所有人面前跟他保持距离。

易烊千玺从椅子上站了起来，本来就没睡够，还是被吓醒的，语气里都带了点烦躁:“不睡了，我出去走走。”王俊凯瞬间抓住了他的手腕:“去哪儿？”易烊千玺“嘶”了一声:“你轻点儿，我就在公司里走走。”说着就想挣脱，但王俊凯没松手，只是稍稍松了点力气:“再坐一会儿，等5点的时候我们出去吃饭。”易烊千玺翻了个白眼:“公司里，就公司里，我连大楼门儿都不出行不行？”王俊凯完全不为所动。

易烊千玺这下没辙了，重新坐回了皮椅上，低垂了眉眼不跟王俊凯说话。王俊凯看着他，随后闭了闭眼。如果可能，他也想让易烊千玺放肆地在任何人面前牵他的手，而不是只能在关紧了门的房间里享受片刻的温存，甚至连温存里都带了些惶恐。

这不是他要给易烊千玺的。

但他还需要时间，他们都还需要时间。

*

易烊千玺晚上先洗完了澡，趴在床上跟他妈视频，说了几句话被他爸接了过去，他爸是严以律己的学者和科学家，因为没办法陪在易烊千玺的身边，心中有愧，对这个宝贝儿子倒是存了十分的纵容，从来没说过一句重话。有时候易烊千玺都觉得，他这辈子受过的所有训斥竟然都是来自于王俊凯的，他不怕自己的爸妈，也不怕干爸干妈，就怕王俊凯板了脸……这一点想起来真是能让人委屈死。

易烊千玺叫了声“爸爸”，又说了说自己这几天还在干爸干妈的公司这儿，问他爸:“你和妈妈什么时候回来？”易父轻蹙了蹙眉，回头跟他妈又确认了一下，才愧疚地说道:“儿子，爸爸妈妈要跟你说声对不起，最近临时加了些任务，没办法如约回去了。我们向你保证，只要接下来有了空闲，立刻回去陪你，好不好？”易烊千玺愣了愣，咬住了嘴唇不说话……隐隐约约听到他妈的抽泣声，心里也一片愁云，扯了扯嘴角装作不知道的样子，倒先安慰起他爸:“没事儿，爸爸，没关系的，我一切都好，你照顾好妈妈，保重身体，我等你们下次回来～”易父眼里满是慈爱地看着他，易母也顾不得自己红红的眼眶，忍不住到镜头前跟他说话:“千千乖，妈妈的乖儿子，要听干爸干妈和哥哥的话，好好照顾自己，知不知道？”易烊千玺点了点头:“知道，妈妈放心。”

易烊千玺挂了电话，把自己摔在了床上重重叹了口气，他真不知道他和王俊凯的未来在哪里……他爸他妈，干爸干妈，就算如此爱着自己的孩子，也绝对不会同意他和王俊凯的事情。每个父母都会望子成龙，都希望自己的孩子事业有成，家庭和美，儿孙满堂。他知道王俊凯一直在努力，而他就算因为被王俊凯呵护着，不需要像王俊凯那么操心，也从来不会在大事上拖他半分后腿，他高考的分数，其实比王俊凯考的还要好那么一点点。他们可以做到成功和优秀，让两家父母顺心满意，可是他们怎么能分开……如果没有王俊凯，他只是想想都觉得心如刀割。

易烊千玺这天晚上怀着这样的忧愁早早睡着了，等王俊凯在王父王母休息了以后过来找他的时候，只看见他整个人缩成小小一团地睡着，王俊凯上了他的床，把他往怀里拢了拢，才发现小家伙连眉头都皱得紧紧的，他心上泛起一股莫名的酸楚……有时候太爱了，就连只是看着他都觉得心疼……摸了摸易烊千玺的额头，把好看的眉毛舒展了开来，在眉心上轻轻印了一个吻。

*

因为易父易母不回来了，他们也就不着急回老家，易烊千玺又开始每天下午去老师家上两个小时的课，跟着老师一起画画。白天要不在公司，要不在老师家，住在家里，王爸爸王妈妈也都在身边儿，易烊千玺心里始终像压着块石头一样，看都不怎么敢看王俊凯。眼神一对上，两个人就容易失控，眼里汹涌的感情藏都藏不住。

王俊凯每天晚上还是悄悄过来抱他一会儿，贴着他的耳朵安抚:“宝宝乖，再忍几天好不好？等开学就好了，我们去北京，只有我们，嗯？”

易烊千玺闭着眼不说话，他知道该忍，他知道不是时候，但他不知道什么时候才是时候。对于他们来说，是不是也许永远都不是时候……

*

乔老这天有些感冒，易烊千玺提前下了课，被张叔接到了公司，等着跟王父王母和王俊凯吃饭。刚进公司大楼，就看见王俊凯跟一个女生坐在咖啡厅里聊天，他瞄了一眼，是梁以文。不知道梁以文说了些什么，王俊凯笑笑地点点头，没有看见他。他没再停留，拔腿就往外走，王俊凯突然间觉得眼皮子狠狠跳了一下，下意识往门口望去，这才瞄到他的身影，心里顿了一瞬，飞快起身追了出去。

易烊千玺出了大楼门，热气又一下子包围了他，他心里也熊熊一团火，烧得他五脏六腑都冒烟。他不知道自己到底在生什么气，王俊凯不会去喜欢别人……可是，在自己需要拼命克制忍耐的时候，有些人却轻而易举就能光明正大地和王俊凯站在一起。这瞬间升腾起的烦躁让他眼前都发蒙，随便选了个方向往前走，没走几步，手腕被人牢牢地拽了住，王俊凯沉着一张脸看他:“想去哪儿？”

易烊千玺挣了挣手腕儿，没挣脱，淡淡回了一句:“逛街。”王俊凯眯了眯眼，他不喜欢易烊千玺一个人去人多的地方，易烊千玺明明知道，停了两秒回答道:“现在不行，想逛街等我一会儿。”易烊千玺低下头，没再看王俊凯:“我现在就想逛街。”

王俊凯皱了眉头，耐着性子跟他说话:“听话一点，梁以文来了，我得跟她说会话，你知道这是应该有的礼数。”易烊千玺冷笑了一声:“别给我扣高帽，你想怎么做都行，别扯上我。我现在要去逛街。”说着用了点力气，总算把手腕挣了出来，他抬起手腕揉了揉，转身就要继续走。王俊凯看着他毫不犹豫背对着他的背影，嘴角撇了下来，一张脸上全是冷意:

“易烊千玺，你给我再走一步试试。”

王俊凯叫他的全名，是生气到一定地步了，再往下的走势，总归不会好看。易烊千玺深吸一口气，停下了脚步，大庭广众之下，他真的不想给别人制造话题。回过头的时候，看见了梁以文，女生正站在大楼门口朝他们张望。易烊千玺狠狠咬了咬嘴唇，面无表情看了王俊凯一眼，抬腿往回走。王俊凯跟在了他的后面。

易烊千玺走得近了些，梁以文冲他笑了笑:“千玺，你这是刚下课？”易烊千玺笑着点了点头:“嗯，下课了～你们继续聊，我先上去跟爸妈打招呼。”说完没再看王俊凯，又朝梁以文礼貌地笑了一笑，才走向电梯间。

易烊千玺在王父王母面前也没表现出什么异样，吃晚饭时甚至还比平常吃得多了些，惹得王妈妈连连夸他乖。王俊凯给他碗里夹了几回菜，他也一声不吭全吃了下去，眉头都没皱一下。

吃完饭，易烊千玺说想看会书，早早回了房间休息。王俊凯看着他上楼的背影，默默叹了一口气，还是不能跟上去……就算他现在想不顾一切地跟上去。

*

易烊千玺反锁了房门才躺下，他不想再看见王俊凯，至少今晚不想……心里皱巴巴的不能舒展。在看不到一丝一毫光明的情况下，王俊凯就算再爱他，又能坚持多久……他不让自己走，可如果爸爸妈妈们让他走，他又能坚持多久……

易烊千玺睡到一半被手机的嗡嗡声吵醒，王俊凯给他打的，他接了，却只听到王俊凯冷峻的声音:“开门。”他心里一瞬间也冷得很，直接挂断了，翻了个身继续睡觉。王俊凯还在不停地打，吵得易烊千玺心烦意乱，终于还是再一次接通了跟王俊凯说:“我睡了，有事儿明天再说。”王俊凯冷笑了一声，压低的嗓音也透着阵阵冷意:“我再说一遍，开门，不开门我只能叫醒爸妈拿钥匙。”易烊千玺顿了顿，“靠”了一声，他妈的王俊凯真敢闹到爸妈那边儿去。从床上坐了起来，有些火冒三丈地把反锁的房门打开。

王俊凯几乎是一瞬间就闪身进来，房间里没开灯，只有王俊凯的眼睛，像火一样发着灼人的亮光。“反锁门？易烊千玺，你好样的。”他靠近了易烊千玺，微微用力地捏住了他的下巴。易烊千玺本来就有气，这会儿更被王俊凯这幅态度弄得火大，闭了闭眼，开口只是冷清清一个字:“滚。”

王俊凯的呼吸粗重了起来，牙齿紧紧地咬在一起，如果不是他努力地克制着，黑暗里一定能听到牙齿磕碰的声音。易烊千玺觉得下巴有点儿疼，顾不得别的，抬手去扯王俊凯的头发:“反锁个房门你至于吗？让我好好睡一觉不行吗？”王俊凯想都没想:“反锁房门就不行。”他不允许易烊千玺把他拒在门外，更不允许想看他的时候看不到他。易烊千玺扭了扭头，甩开了他捏着他下巴的手，忍无可忍地朝他低吼道:“你有病！滚你丫的，滚蛋。爱干嘛干嘛，少来管老子。”

王俊凯没再说话，易烊千玺的眼睛适应了黑暗，就能看见王俊凯的眼睛比这黑暗还要黑，过于深沉地盯着他。他吼完，还是本能地有些害怕，吸了口气，转身想往床边走，下一秒被王俊凯拉住了手，带着他出了房门。不敢开口说话，怕吵醒王父王母，连挣扎都不敢，只好跟在王俊凯身后下楼。王俊凯拉着他到了玄关，蹲在地上拿鞋子给他换，易烊千玺站着不动，一派冷清。王俊凯抬头看了看他:“脱鞋，抬脚。”易烊千玺瞥了他一眼，还是不动。王俊凯抬眼往楼上的卧室看了一眼，不能在家里弄出太大动静……弯腰拿起了易烊千玺的袜子和鞋子，带着易烊千玺出了家门。

易烊千玺被王俊凯甩进了副驾驶，看着王俊凯坐到驾驶座上，默不作声。王俊凯还没有驾照，就算现在是半夜，也不会带他去太远的地方。他调整了一下坐姿，手撑着下巴往车窗外看去。一路上都没有人再说话，王俊凯没上大路，在他们家别墅区的内部道路上拐了几个弯，从一条小路到了海边。这里是半私密性的沙滩，平常没什么人来，现在这个点儿更是只有沙沙的海浪声和风声。易烊千玺开了车窗，刘海被海风吹起，露出光洁细腻的额头。

王俊凯就这样看了他一会儿，半天才叹了口气，下了车把他从副驾驶上抱了下来，让他跟自己一起坐到了车后座去。易烊千玺撇了撇嘴，懒懒的没什么回应，这海风吹得连人心都潮湿……再抬头时眼眶红了一圈:“你只会凶我……”顿了顿，又开口:“我走也不行，锁门也不行……你只会凶我……可是我能怎么办，我不喜欢看到你和别人说笑，也不喜欢偷偷摸摸，你却只会凶我……”王俊凯听罢，用力闭了闭眼，抱着他坐到了自己腿上，抬起手，抹去了他眼角沁出来的一点泪，示弱般地把头靠在了他的胸前，轻声说道:“不是……不是想凶宝宝。是因为太着急了，因为太害怕了，因为怕你走一次就会走第二次，怕你走得多了就会永远离开我，怕我的宝宝有一天会忘记我，再也不想回到我身边……”他埋头在他的胸前，听见了易烊千玺心脏的跳动，那么热烈，生机勃勃，从小到大，这颗心脏一直紧紧挨着他的心脏，血脉相连。如果失去，他的心又该怎么跳下去？他把侧脸贴了上去，一动不动地贴着:

“你每次都可以毫不犹豫地转身就走，心狠地好像我是你的陌路人……但每一次，在你转身的那一刹那，我的心脏都会停滞。有时候我会想，还能承受几次，也许就是下一次，你再转过身背对我一次，我就真的活不下去了……”

王俊凯淡淡地陈述着，说完就松开了他，抬起头静静地看着易烊千玺，那双好看的桃花眼此时一片通红，眼眶里都泛起血丝，只是看着都觉得全身无一处不疼。易烊千玺说不出话，睁大了眼睛发愣，眼泪流了满脸都是，半天才突然“哇”地一声哭了出来，抬起手去抱王俊凯的脖子:“你骗人，你怎么会活不下去……你只会让我伤心，你就说这些话……让我心疼……”他像孩子一样地哭着，仿佛世界都在离他而去。王俊凯心里被刀剜了几千个洞，突突地往外冒着血，他用力把易烊千玺抱在怀里，骨头贴着骨头，血肉贴着血肉:“嘘……乖，不哭了，哥哥不凶宝宝了，宝宝也不哭了，好不好？”易烊千玺好几天没有这样肆无忌惮在他怀里过，当下所有委屈涌上了心头，只是倔强着不开口，眼泪不要钱一样往外淌。王俊凯一遍遍地抹着他的泪，抱在怀里跟他脸贴着脸好一会儿，听见易烊千玺渐渐平复的心跳，知道他哭出来就好受了一些，这才弯下腰低了头，把易烊千玺的脚从拖鞋里抬了起来捧在手心，往他脚上套袜子:“好几天没有好好陪你了，这会儿这边没有人，宝宝换好鞋，我们手牵着手去散步，好不好？”顿了顿又说:“不能穿拖鞋，晚上海水凉，我们不进水里，就在沙滩上走，嗯？”

一片静谧的海浪声里，只有王俊凯在他耳边的轻声细语。易烊千玺的眼泪停了下来，心里沉甸甸的委屈和烦躁开始像细小的沙粒一样被海浪带走。王俊凯没等来他的回答，抬起头看向他的眼睛，像在恳求他:“宝宝再跟哥哥说句话，好不好？”易烊千玺抽了抽鼻子，等王俊凯给他两只脚套好袜子，终于开口小声说了一句，还像是哽咽一样:“不想散步……你再抱抱我吧。”王俊凯凝视着他，摸了摸他咸湿湿的脸颊，没再开口说话，倾身上前，扣住了他的脸去亲吻他。

衣服被一件一件地褪去，座椅调到了最平的位置。月光下，易烊千玺的身体像完美无瑕的玉石，闪着透亮的光彩，让王俊凯无尽痴迷。半跪在座椅前的位置上，一寸一寸地舔过，舌头打着漩儿在易烊千玺不会被人看到的皮肤上留下密密麻麻的印痕。易烊千玺的脸上身上又红又烫，控制不住地轻轻呻吟，在被王俊凯彻底侵占的时候狠狠咬在了他的肩头。

疼痛从下半身蔓延开来，但在王俊凯一声又一声的呼唤下，他又觉得一切都很美妙。王俊凯的声音沉沉地响在他的耳边，合着每一次猛烈的撞击，直撞到他身体的最深处去，仿佛要在他身体里留下经年不散的印记。

他的手脚缠在王俊凯的身上，两人紧紧相连着，王俊凯却仍嫌不够，在一阵抽插后托住他两瓣柔韧的屁股死死往自己身上压，易烊千玺“呜”地一声哭喊了出来，五脏六腑都被冲击得震荡，仿佛连心跳都不再属于他自己。夏天炙热的晚风透过窗户的缝隙吹了进来，王俊凯脸上和身上的汗也像带着火山爆发般的热度，落在他的额头上，鼻梁上，融化他的皮肤，和他身上的汗水交融在一起。

“王俊凯……呜，轻点，太深了……”

真的太深了，屁股上的软肉被大手狠狠蹂躏，后穴已经被汗水和体液浸透，湿滑滑一片，让王俊凯毫无阻碍地抽插。易烊千玺求着饶，却只让王俊凯更加难以自控，把易烊千玺托了起来放到自己身上，坐着开始了新一轮的撞击。易烊千玺像一片在狂风暴雨中剧烈摇摆的树叶，毫无攀附之地，只能紧紧抱着王俊凯的脖子，呜呜咽咽着小声抽气，直被王俊凯顶得脖颈向后仰起，形成一道诱人的弧线。他知道这时候再说什么都不可能让王俊凯放过他，王俊凯却突然在一阵猛烈的抽插后缓了下来，抬起头去吸吮易烊千玺胸前的汗水，边含住乳头舔舐边一下一下地慢慢挺腰起伏:“宝宝……”

易烊千玺睁开眼，眼睫上说不清是汗还是泪，眨了眨就往下落，王俊凯伸出舌尖舔了舔，再次沙哑着嗓子开口:“宝宝，告诉哥哥，宝宝不会离开哥哥，是不是？”易烊千玺低了低头，看向他们相交的部位，王俊凯扶着他的腰，用一种研磨的速度上下提降着，很慢，却一下都没停，仿佛永远停不下来。他撇了撇嘴，委屈一下子又提到了嗓子眼儿，气都喘不顺:“我不敢看你，不敢靠近你……爸爸妈妈一定会伤心死的，我也会伤心死……你凶巴巴不让我离开你，可是我们不能在一起怎么办……”王俊凯静静听罢，瞬间就猩红了眼眶，很轻地吻了吻他的脸颊，然后再次提速了起来。

这次，他没有再管易烊千玺的求饶和哭泣，脑子里只剩下要把眼前这个人彻底占为己有的欲望，让他疯狂地用出生入死的速度在他身体里撞击着……

到了最后，易烊千玺连哭的力气都不再有，软软地趴在王俊凯怀里，任他一下一下轻抚自己赤裸的全身。王俊凯停留了一会儿才抽出来，用纸巾把两人身上擦拭了干净，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵问他:“宝宝再说一遍，不会离开哥哥，是不是？”易烊千玺抽了抽鼻子，抹了一把脸上的水迹，没有回答。王俊凯轻笑了一声，刚刚放纵后的声音有一种难以言喻的性感和狠厉，他拍了拍他的背，轻声说道:“宝宝现在不想说也没关系……不要在意其他人，我不会让你离开我，任何人，任何事情，都不会改变这一点。就算是你自己，也不行。知不知道？”

易烊千玺知道，王俊凯真的是这么想的。

他埋首在他的怀里，一阵晚风吹来，给赤裸的背部带来一丝凉意。王俊凯拿起已经皱成一团的衣服，伸展了开来，盖在了他的背上。而他的双腿，还缠绕在王俊凯的腰间……

“那你会永远爱我？”半天，易烊千玺在剧烈的呼吸缓下来后，轻轻开口问他。前方的道路是那么难……可如果王俊凯永远爱他，他便永远不会离开他。

王俊凯毫不迟疑地“嗯”了一声，拍了拍他清瘦的脊梁，将他牢牢拢在怀里。轻揉着他的皮肤从后颈摸到了脸上，额头抵上额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，深深地看向他的眼睛，一字一句回答他:

“会。只要这海风还吹拂一天，只要这月亮还照耀人间，只要我的心脏还跳动一瞬……”

“我就会永远爱你，永不止歇。”

End.


End file.
